Miracle
by Kawaiibunnyhops
Summary: This is the finding of Chika Scarlet, Erza's younger sister. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a replacement story but you will love it and won't even think it's a replacement story unless you read this over and over again. Review and check out my page thingy! And please vote on my poll! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chika's POV<strong>

I sat up in a white room. White walls, white bed, a white sheet, and a heart thing next to me. I seemed to be in the hospital. A nurse came in and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She smiled at me, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hello there. Glad you're awake, Miss Chika." My eyes widened at her knowing my name.

"How do you know me?" I asked quietly.

"Well your one of my patients and I try to know all of them." The sound of running feet came down the hall and the door burst open to reveal a scarlet haired teenager in armor, followed by three more teens.

"So, who is this?" One of the teenagers, a salmon haired boy, asked the first person.

"Chika!" The girl rushed over and hugged me. "Oh, Chika, I missed you so much. I didn't know you were here or I would have come sooner. I'm so sorry." The youth straightened up.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, it _has_ been a long time and you _were_ really young. I'm Erza. I'll explain everything on the way to the guild." She smiled at me. I cocked my head.

"Guild?"

"It's a long story. Come on. Let's go check you out and take you...home." I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the floor.

"How about you get dressed so you'll be able to leave when we're ready. We'll wait for you in the waiting room, okay?" I nodded and as the teens left with the nurse woman, I heard one ask again who I was. They had apparently walked too far away for me to hear any response. On the hospital bed lay a green long sleeved shirt with a lilac sweater and jeans. The sweater was a little bit big but the jeans fit really well on my skinny legs. I slipped on the tennis shoes laying next to the bed that also fit very well. For some reason, though, there were no socks. I opened the door and walked down the long hall to the waiting area.

"You forgot socks?" The Erza woman asked her companions. The other girl, a blonde, shrugged.

"We didn't want to get too many wrong sizes, Erza." She said. I walked over to them and Erza uncrossed her legs.

"Time to go." She stated. Everyone else kind of stumbled up off the couch and to the door.

"If her feet start hurting along the way, I'm blaming you two." Erza said, glaring at the boy and girl from earlier.

"That's easy. I'll carry her." The boy said, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"You will not touch her until we get back." Erza stated fiercely. All of the other members stared at me in awe. After a little while later, we reached a train station.

"Okay, there are two seats and five of us. Natsu and Lucy, you can sit together because Natsu will take up practically the entire seat. Gray, you sit with me and Chika." Erza said. The salmon boy started to complain but Erza knocked him on the head, knocking him unconscious and dragging him onto the train.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde said after we got settled onto the train. "And this is Natsu." The unconscious boy groaned as if responding.

"I'm Gray." The guy next to me said. "So, Erza, are you going to explain this 'important mission' to us?"

"Okay. Well, a little bird told me that this girl, Chika, was close by. I just had to see her. She had disappeared right after the village was destroyed." It was a good thing we were apparently a third of the way to our destination because the Natsu person suddenly jerked up.

"Wait." He said. "So...how did you know her before the village got destroyed." Gray facepalmed.

"They're sisters. Duh." Natsu looked like he was about to slap the guy but then nervously eyed Erza and stopped mid-slap, slowly lowering his hand.

"Huh. That explains why you guys look so much alike." He said. "Though her hair is a lot shorter than yours is and she has gray eyes." He reached across and fluffed up my scarlet red hair.

"Aw, we forgot a hair bow!" Lucy cried out. "She would look so much better with a hair bow." Her eyes brightened. "Perfect."

Gray whispered to me, "Guess what you're getting for your birthday." I looked up at him and blinked.

"Hey, what magic do you have?" Lucy asked. However, just then the train screeched to a halt and we boarded off.

"You'll probably have to go shopping soon so you can get comfortable clothes for every day of the week." Erza said, smiling down at me. I nodded.

"She's quiet, isn't she?" Natsu asked.

Erza crossed her arms. "Maybe she's just nervous." Erza looked down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Ah, here we are. Home sweet home!" Gray called out, bursting through the doors. Everyone was sitting with big mugs in hand or talking with there friends. A bluenette came up to us, smiling.

"Welcome back. How did your mission go, Erza?"

"Well." My sister said, walking off to talk to another woman with a tray of the mugs. I watched her and the woman look back towards me and continue conversing. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see the blue haired girl.

"Hello. Your...situation was explained to me. So you're Erza's sister?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm Wendy."

"Chika." I said, giving her a fistbump. She smiled.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>And here you have it! I hope you like it and find it very interesting! Review and vote on my poll and favorite and follow and do a whole bunch of other stuff for me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Chika meets everyone

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my new story. I hope you like it and review or PM me for future ideas on things like CHIKA'S MAGIC. Thank you. **

**Chika: She does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Guys, why can't you love me like her? She's a doll. Wait. No. Not literally. She's a dear! That's what I meant!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chika's POV<strong>

I looked around the guild and saw that one person wasn't doing anything epic; she just sat there, sipping her lemonade out of a white and blue straw. Gray slowly made his way towards her. She looked up from her drink and swiveled around in her stool. I turned to my new friend, the bluenette, Wendy.

"Who's that?" I asked her. She looked over to where Gray was heading.

"That's Aleeris. I think she would probably like you. Want to go meet her?" I shrugged. She didn't look very happy with Gray being back from getting me with the others. Then, I nodded. She seemed like a very cool person.

"Okay, let's go then." We headed towards her, earning stares along the way. Some whispered and I was a little jittery. The raven haired girl, Aleeris, looked a little nervous too, scooting her glass and her over to the next stool, biting her bottom lip. Her pale blue eyes darted around like a trapped animal's. Her breathing became heavy; I could tell by the way her chest raggedly lifted up and down. Gray changed direction and turned towards me.

"C'mon." He said. He gently took my arm and led me over to Aleeris. She glared up at Gray, obviously not very happy to see he had returned safely.

"Aleeris, this is Chika. Chika, this is Aleeris." She gave me a small smile but turned back to glare at Gray.

"Leave me alone, Gray. Please." She pulled out some chapstick and put it on her pale pink lips, which looked perfectly hydrated to me. However, Gray didn't care. He drooled.

"O-okay, honey." She stuck her foot out and he tripped, landing flat on his face. Wendy and I burst out laughing, failing at trying to contain it. Aleeris leaned over Gray, her jet black hair drifting just above his face.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." She stood up, smiled at Wendy and me, and went back to drinking her lemonade, giving me a fistbump.

"Chika Scarlet." Aleeris's eyes widened.

"Erza's s-sister?" She asked. I nodded. Aleeris recovered and smiled gave me a smile.

"Well. Welcome to the Fairy Tail family then." Aleeris tilted her head to the side and streaked down the hall.

"GRAY! GET OUT OF MY GUEST ROOM!" She screamed. I looked over at Wendy. She shrugged, obviously as confused as I was.

"They have an...odd relationship." She said. I nodded.

"But she's cool." I smiled. Erza came over to us with the white haired woman.

"Mira, this is my little sis, Chika. Chika, this is Mira." I nodded. She smiled at me and I couldn't tell if that was regular, she was really nice, or if she was faking it. I yawned, suddenly very tired. I blinked, rubbing my eye.

"Let's show her to her room." Mira said. I followed her down a long hallway. She suddenly stopped so I almost ran into her.

"Aleeris, it's Mira. Can I come in?" The door opened and Aleeris stood there, arms crossed.

"Hurry up and get in." She moved slightly so that we could get in, quickly slamming the door behind us. I heard a slight thunk as someone, presumably Gray, ran into the door. Aleeris grinned.

"Well...I'll go now..." Mira left, leaving the door ajar because of Gray being unconscious. But apparently, it didn't take very long for him to wake up. Aleeris shrieked.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She screamed, shooting lightning bolts everywhere and suddenly breathing heavily. She crawled under her blankets, shivering. I cocked my head, confused. What was her problem with this guy? Hmm...did she like him? I might ask later. I looked up at Gray and he looked back down at me. Aleeris came out from under the blanket. She slid off the bed.

"What do you want?" The two seemed to be having a very serious stare down. Gray smiled.

"I want a lot of things." Aleeris shuddered.

"That's weird. Now get out. Shoo. I need to get better acquainted with my new roommate." Aleeris smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She shuffled him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you a few things about myself. I am a lightning dragon slayer. Gray has a crazy crush on me so he may barge in at random times. I tend to hide in closets. Please don't ask about that." Aleeris tapped her chin. "Anything else? Ah, I am seventeen." Aleeris looked up at me from the floor. I raised my hand like I was in school. Aleeris cocked an eyebrow.

"May I be excused for a moment?" She nodded. I walked out to go search for Gray. I ended up finding him in the Great Hall, drinking ice water.

"Hello." I said. He turned around in his stool. "May I sit here?" Gray nodded so I sat down on the stool next to him.

"I may be new here," I began. "But I can still see that you and your girlfriend have problems."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a nice ending. If you're in about half of the US, I hope your enjoying your snow. Chika?<strong>

**Chika: Yes, ma'm?**

**Aww. Can you make sure we've stated the disclaimer?**

**Chika: Yes, ma'm. This wonderful author sadly does not own Fairy Tail or else all of us would be in the anime and manga.**

**Gray: If she's so wonderful, why does Aleeris still hate me?**

**It's a me thing, that's why.**

**Gray: You have that problem? Wait...that means you like someone! Who?!**

**Oh, shut it. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
